Een blijvende herinnering
by Lonikje
Summary: Ron was nu al vier jaar een Auror. Hij was de beste van zijn afdeling. Met tegenzin aanvaardt hij zijn volgende missie: een zekere juffrouw Hermione Granger beschermen, een Dreuzel meisje dat getuige was van een magische misdaad. Ron ziet er erg tegenop, maar al snel leert hij dat het niet zo saai en nutteloos is als hij eerst dacht. AU/Romione
1. Chapter 1

**Dit is een Nederlandstalige versie van mijn verhaal "Lasting Memory", welke ik publiceerde eind 2016.**

 **Terwijl je leest, probeer er zeker aan te denken dat dit een AU-verhaal is (alternate universe), maar het is en blijft een Romione-verhaal.**

 **In tegenstelling tot de Nederlandstalige vertaling van de Harry Potter-verhalen, hou ik me aan de Engelstalige namen. Persoonlijk heb ik een hekel aan de verbastering van persoonsnamen na een vertaling. Ieder zijn mening hierover natuurlijk.**

 **De gewoonlijke disclaimer is hier ook van toepassing. Alle personages zijn eigendom van JK Rowling, ik speel er alleen een beetje mee.**

Na de oorlog werd Kingsley de nieuwe Minister der Magie. Het eerste wat hij deed in zijn nieuwe functie, was zowel Harry en Ron aanduiden als gloednieuwe Aurors. Ze aanvaardden zijn aanbod en gingen niet meer terug naar Hogwarts, maar in plaats daarvan naar de Auror academie. Ze waren beiden de besten van de klas. Niet dat iemand het tegendeel had durven beweren uiteraard.

Het duurde niet lang vooraleer Ron zichzelf had bewezen als een eersteklas Auror, met een grote voorsprong op Harry. Harry was ook best goed op zijn eigen manier, maar hij was iets te empathisch en hij zat nog steeds met een immens schuldgevoel over wat er tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog was gebeurd. Zo kwam het dat Harry na twee jaar zijn ontslag gaf en terugkeerde naar Hogwarts als leraar Verweer tegen Zwarte Magie, tot groot jolijt van professor McGonagall en Ginny.

Ron was nu al vier jaar Auror en hij was de beste van zijn afdeling. Al zijn missies bracht hij tot een goed einde. Er gingen geruchten de ronde dat hij de opvolger zou worden van het hoofd van de Auror-afdeling, maar daar wilde Ron niks van weten. Hij wilde niet voor de rest van zijn leven vastzitten achter een bureau tussen papierwerk. Nu nog niet, tenminste.

Ron was iemand die graag buiten werkte, waar de actie gebeurde. Mensen schaduwen tot hij iets ontdekte dat hij later tegen hen kon gebruiken, of een strategie uittekenen zodat hij meerdere verdachten in één keer kon inrekenen, daar leefde hij voor. Hij werd wakker met zijn werk en ging er ook mee slapen. Hij had geen vriendin of een gezin dat 's avonds op hem wachtte.

Hij woonde bij Harry en Ginny in Grimmauld Place, nadat Harry en Kreacher het helemaal hadden opgeknapt.

Eerst woonden ze er alleen, omdat Ginny haar zevende jaar nog moest voltooien aan Hogwarts. Maar nadat ze afstudeerde, en nadat ze Molly konden overtuigen, duurde het niet lang vooraleer ze bij hen introk.

Ron wilde niet steeds getuige zijn van hun constante gekus en geknuffel, dus hij werkte laat door en verdwijnselde rechtstreeks in zijn eigen kamer om de twee tortelduifjes te vermijden.

Toen hij op deze ochtend – waar ons verhaal begint – wakker werd, voelde hij meteen al dat het zijn dag niet zou worden. Harry en Ginny waren weg op hun huwelijksreis, dus hij was helemaal op zichzelf aangewezen. Hij kon slecht met de stilte omgaan. Kreacher logeerde op Hogwarts, waar hij de andere huiselfen hielp in de keukens. Ron had daar geen problemen mee, hij was toch meestal op het werk en ging zo vaak hij kon naar het Nest om te eten zodat hij niet van honger omkwam. Maar hij miste iemand om tegen te praten. Hij kon altijd bij zijn ouders binnenspringen of bij zijn broer Bill, maar ze hadden allemaal hun eigen gezin en problemen om zich mee bezig te houden. En trouwens, het Nest werd tegenwoordig continu overspoeld door kinderen. Het werd hem allemaal net iets te luid en het was niet fijn om constant herinnerd te worden aan het feit dat hij de enige was die nog niet was getrouwd.

Hij kreeg meer dan genoeg aandacht van de meisjes als hij naar de Lekke Ketel iets ging gaan drinken. Hij was immers de beste vriend van Harry Potter. En dat was nu net wat hem het meeste tegenstak, hij kon nooit echt helemaal zeker zijn dat ze hem, Ronald Weasley, leuk vonden of alleen maar met hem om wilden gaan omdat ze zo tot bij Harry Potter zouden kunnen geraken. Dus elke keer als er een meisje op hem af kwam of maar enigszins interesse in hem toonde, dronk hij zijn boterbier leeg en ging weg. Na al die jaren was hij nog steeds onzeker. Hoe kon hij het opnemen tegen de Uitverkorene? Hij was alleen maar de sidekick.

En daarom hield hij zo veel van zijn werk. Hier was hij Auror Weasley, hij had zijn naam helemaal zelf gemaakt. Geen Uitverkorene, geen familie in wiens voetstappen hij moest gaan. En hij was er verdomd fier op.

Hij ging naar beneden om te ontbijten, liet vervolgens zijn bord met spek en eieren op de grond vallen, maakte daarna maar een tweede keer ontbijt en at het op terwijl hij de editie van "The Daily Prophet" negeerde. Er stond toch nooit iets nieuws in. Hij nam het Haardrooster naar het werk, zijn humeur helemaal onder nul.

Van zodra hij op het werk aankwam, merkte hij meteen dat er iets mis was. Zijn collega's die op kantoor waren probeerden erg hun best te doen hem te mijden. Ze staarden naar hem, maar hij kreeg geen goedemorgen. Hij controleerde even of hij er wel aan gedacht had om kleren aan te trekken en haalde opgelucht adem toen bleek dat hij dat ook gedaan had. Maar daar wist hij natuurlijk niks meer mee.

"Weasley!" brulde het hoofd Jollins vanuit zijn kantoor. "Missie briefing, nu!"

Ron keek naar het kantoor van zijn baas Jollins en fronste. Waarom werd er gewacht tot hij op kantoor kwam om een missie aan hem toe te wijzen? Meestal kreeg hij thuis een Patronus of ze belden hem op via het Haardrooster. Zo ging het nu eenmaal als je Auror was, je wist nooit wanneer je dag erop zat, en evenmin wanneer hij zou beginnen.

Hij merkte dat al zijn collega's op scherp stonden, ze probeerden zichzelf bezig te houden maar konden het niet laten af en toe een blik in zijn richting te werpen. Hij had de reputatie om gespannen en opvliegend te zijn, vooral als hij een missie kreeg die hij eigenlijk niet wilde doen of wanneer hij niet opschoot met een of ander onderzoek.

Vermits hij niet met een onderzoek bezig was, wilde dit dus zeggen dat hij een missie zou krijgen waar hij niet blij mee zou zijn.

Hij nam plaats voor het bureau van Jollins en vroeg, "Wat is mijn volgende missie, meneer?"

"Weasley, ik ga meteen open kaart spelen. Je bent de beste die we hebben. Maar dat wist je al, niet?" vroeg Jollins.

Ron was verbaasd. Het was niet Jollins' gewoonte om rond de pot te draaien, meestal zei hij meteen waar het op stond. Hij werd met de minuut nerveuzer.

"Dank je, meneer. Ik waardeer uw goedkeuring. Maar dat is niet de reden waarvoor u mij geroepen heeft, neem ik aan?" Ron ging een beetje rechter zitten. Hij kon het wel aan. Welke missie of taak hij ook moest doen, het was een perfecte afleiding van het lege huis dat op hem wachtte. En als het hem een beetje meezat, zou dit onderzoek lang genoeg duren zodat Harry en Ginny in tussentijd weer thuis zouden zijn uit Griekenland. Zo kon hij zich op de missie concentreren, en zich niet meer hoeven bezig te houden met de oorverdovende stilte thuis.

Jollins schraapte zijn keel en ging verder. "Nee, je hebt gelijk. Zoals gewoonlijk. Ben je op de hoogte van de zaak waar Olson mee bezig is? De Virelli-moorden?"

Ron knikte. Natuurlijk had hij erover gehoord. Een paar dagen geleden was er een brutale aanval gepleegd op de Virelli familie. Ze werden allemaal vermoord, sommige van hen werden zelfs eerst gemarteld. Niemand overleefde het en niemand wist waarom dit was gebeurd. Er was niet eens één aanwijzing naar een mogelijke dader. Ze wisten alleen dat het iemand was die Magie bezat, maar Ron vermoedde dat dit niet het werk kon zijn van één Heks of Tovenaar. De Virelli familie was halfbloed, had geen slechte reputatie of gekende connecties met Dooddoeners. Er was niks verdachts aan hen. Dus Olson wist niet goed wat te doen. Hij was eerder al naar Ron gekomen om advies. Maar zonder getuigen of enig bewijs was er niet veel om op verder te gaan.

Ron had hem verteld over zijn vermoedens dat het om meerdere daders zou kunnen gaan, misschien zelfs Dooddoeners. Niet dat er daar nog veel van over waren. Harry en Ron hadden zich na de slag om Hogwarts bezig gehouden om elk van hen op te sporen en in te rekenen. Maar ze konden nooit zeker zijn dat ze ze allemaal hadden gevangen.

"Ja, ik ben op de hoogte. Moeilijke zaak." Ron haalde zijn schouders op.

"Nu niet meer, er werd een getuige gevonden." Jollins haalde een dossier boven en gaf het aan Ron. Het bevatte enkele Dreuzel-foto's – ze bewogen niet – van een meisje met bruin kroezelig haar, bruine ogen en een bleke huid. Er was iets met dat meisje, dacht Ron, maar hij kon niet precies zeggen wat.

"Een getuige zou de zaak heel wat vooruit helpen. Dat is toch fantastisch? Maar wat heeft dat met mij te maken? Wil je dat ik de zaak overneem? Olson is ook een goede kracht, hij kan het wel aan," zei Ron.

"Nee, Olson blijft aan de moordzaak werken. Maar de getuige, juffrouw Hermione Granger, moet beschermd worden. Toen Olson en zijn team haar vonden, bleek dat bezweringen op haar huis werden geplaatst. Bezweringen die de uitvoerder zou verwittigen dat ze thuis was. Zoiets is nooit een goed teken. Dus brachten ze haar mee naar hier. Ze zit nu in één van de verhoorruimtes. Maar ze kan hier natuurlijk niet blijven. Had ik al gezegd dat ze een Dreuzel is?" Jollins wees naar haar foto.

Ron schrok. "Een dreuzel? En je bracht haar hierheen? Waarom heb je haar geheugen niet gewist, dat is toch standaard protocol?"

"Was het maar zo simpel, Weasley. Ze verkeert in shock, wat te verwachten was als je bekijkt wat ze de afgelopen uren heeft meegemaakt. Er is al een Genezer uit St Mungo's bij haar geweest en ze vermoeden dat ze aan geheugenverlies lijdt. Komt wellicht door de shock. We kunnen haar herinneringen wel tevoorschijn halen in de Hersenpan maar we kunnen nooit weten of deze correct zijn. We hebben echt een getuigenis van haar persoonlijk nodig. De Wikenweegschaar zal de zaak anders niet willen behandelen," zuchtte Jollins en hij ademende diep in. "Ik wil dat jij haar terug naar haar huis begeleidt en bij haar blijft tot haar geheugen terug komt. Dat is jouw missie: haar beschermen."

Ron kon zijn oren niet geloven. Zo'n zaken werden meestal toegewezen aan de beginnelingen en zelfs dan werd er een beurtrol voorzien. Getuigen beschermen was immers een saaie boel, ze vonden zichzelf vaak heel wat en sommige onderzoeken konden wel weken aanslepen, soms zelfs maanden.

"Heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan, meneer?" vroeg Ron. Hij had het gevoel alsof hij gestraft werd. Hij dacht terug aan hoe hij deze morgen bij het opstaan al het gevoel had gehad dat het zijn dag niet ging worden. Hij was beter in bed blijven liggen.

"Weasley! Er is niks mis met het beschermen van een getuige!" blafte Jollins. "Dit is een zaak van lange duur, dat besef ik maar al te goed. Ik besef ook zeer goed dat juffrouw Granger erg aantrekkelijk is. En daar wringt nu net het schoentje," ging hij verder.

Ron fronste. Jollins had gelijk, het meisje was inderdaad erg knap, maar zijn ervaring leerde dat mooie meisjes meestal niet erg intelligent waren of juist erg gemeen. Hij zag het probleem niet en vertelde dat ook aan Jollins.

"Natuurlijk zie je dat niet. Jij hebt geen vriendin of vrouw! Denk je niet dat ik dit eerst aan andere Aurors heb gevraagd? Stel je eens voor als jij een vriendin had, hoe zij zou reageren als ze zou weten dat je heel veel tijd doorbracht met zo'n stuk? Ik weet dat je gebonden bent aan beroepsgeheim, maar ze komen er altijd achter. Dat zou jij juist beter moeten weten."

Ron stond op zodat hij door het kantoor heen kon ijsberen. Natuurlijk wist hij dat maar al te goed. Hij was erbij toen Ginny helemaal flipte toen ze ontdekte dat Harry een hele week met Sophie Hampton had doorgebracht, een slachtoffer van aanranding. Harry had de taak gekregen om op haar te letten terwijl ze in het ministerie verbleef en haar zaak voorkwam in de Wikenweegschaar, toen Ginny op het werk langskwam om met Ron te gaan lunchen. Harry had de fout gemaakt om net op dat moment een pauze te nemen en had achteraf heel wat uit te leggen waarom hij niet op missie was zoals hij haar had gezegd. Terwijl hij probeerde uit te leggen dat hij juist wel met zijn missie bezig was, riep Sophie hem. Ron durfde de volgende uren niet naar huis gaan tot hij van Harry hoorde dat de kust veilig was.

"Je kunt me niet wijs maken dat er geen enkele Junior Auror vrij is om deze zaak aan te nemen? Ilkins bijvoorbeeld, of Rogers?" probeerde Ron, terwijl hij met zijn hand door zijn haar ging.

"Nee, Weasley. We willen geen Junior Auror hierop zetten. Het is te belangrijk. Haar huis zat al onder de bezweringen slechts enkele uren na de moorden. We moeten iemand hebben met tonnen ervaring. En jij bent de beste, zoals ik al heb gezegd."

"Maar waarom bij haar thuis? Het kan toch ook hier, ze is hier nu toch al. Of in een van onze schuilhuizen?"

Ron wilde haar zelfs meenemen naar hem thuis verdorie. Harry vond het vast niet erg. Ginny kon misschien iets anders zijn, maar hij zou wel met haar praten.

"Nee, de Genezers denken dat ze beter naar haar eigen huis gaat. In een bekende omgeving zou haar geheugen misschien sneller kunnen terugkomen. Dat is het doel van deze missie; haar geheugen terugkrijgen zodat we haar getuigenis kunnen afnemen. De Virelli familie was zeer gekend in hun tijd. We kunnen het ons niet permitteren om dit naast ons neer te leggen. Ga naar haar toe en neem haar mee, beveilig haar huis, je weet wat je moet doen. Probeer zoveel mogelijk magie te vermijden, ze is en blijft nog steeds een dreuzel. Ze weet nu van ons bestaan af, maar dat is slechts tijdelijk. Haar geheugen zal worden gewist van zodra alles voorbij is. Hier is haar dossier, ze zit in kamer drie. Je weet wat je te doen staat."

Jollins gaf Ron het dossier met de foto's. Hij nam het met een diepe zucht aan. Hij verliet het kantoor en sloeg de deur harder dan nodig dicht.

Op de afdeling liet hij zijn ogen afdwalen naar Olsons bureau, maar merkte dat deze leeg was. Gelukzak, dacht Ron.

Hij draaide zich om en ging op weg naar verhoorruimte nummer drie, waar een zekere juffrouw Granger op hem zat te wachten.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger had er genoeg van. Al meer dan een uur zat ze helemaal alleen in dit muffe lokaal. Ze wist niet waarom ze hier was, ze wist zelfs niet hoe ze hier was gekomen. Het was één groot gat in haar geheugen en dat irriteerde haar verschrikkelijk.

Tijdens het voorbije uur had ze haar hersens gepijnigd in een poging zich te herinneren wat er was gebeurd maar helaas… helemaal niks. Ze haatte het om in onzekerheid te moeten leven, vooral als het op haar eigen verstand kwam. Hermione was iemand die meestal van alles op de hoogte was en wat ze niet wist, zocht ze op in haar grote collectie boeken of op het internet.

Het laatste wat ze zich kon herinneren was dat ze werd gevonden door mannen die zichzelf 'aurors' noemden, maar ze was er zeker van dat het gewoon undercover agenten waren. Ze herkende de plaats niet waar ze was gevonden… of althans, dat dacht ze. Ze wist niet goed meer wat ze juist moest denken. Was ze ontvoerd? Gedrogeerd? Het zou haar geheugenverlies wel verklaren.

Na ongeveer een uur was ze ervan overtuigd dat dat was wat er met haar was gebeurd. Iemand had haar gedrogeerd en ontvoerd, maar ze was gelukkig op tijd gevonden. Misschien had de politie haar wel gered. En nu zat ze op het commissariaat zodat ze haar verklaring konden afnemen.

Ze was wel enorm teleurgesteld dat ze haar zo slecht behandelden. Ze was wel nog maar net gekidnapt en ze lieten haar al alleen achter. Konden ze haar zelfs niet laten nakijken door een arts? Er waren wel twee mannen bij haar geweest waarvan ze aanvankelijk dacht dat het dokters waren, maar ze hadden haar niet eens onderzocht.

Trouwens, moeten ze niet iemand bellen voor haar? Alhoewel… dan moeten ze wel eerst weten wie ze was, en dat hadden ze niet eens gevraagd. Dat kon ze zich wel herinneren.

Ze stond op het punt om de deur van het lokaal te openen en te kijken of ze niemand in de gang kon vinden die haar meer informatie kon geven of haar op zijn minst een glas water kon brengen, als diezelfde deur open ging en iemand binnen kwam.

Hermione keek naar de jonge man terwijl hij plaats nam aan de tafel. Hij was niet veel ouder dan zijzelf, schatte ze. Misschien wel even oud. Vuurrood haar en blauwe ogen. Hadden ze nu echt een stagiair naar haar gestuurd?

"Hermione Granger?" vroeg de jongeman. Hij staarde haar aan en ze was volledig van de kaart. Zijn hele gezicht was bedekt met sproeten waardoor hij heel aardig leek, maar hij deed erg zijn best om juist niet zo over te komen. Ze was overdonderd door zijn ogen, zijn blauwe ogen die dwars door haan heen leken te kijken.

"Dat is gewoon belachelijk," dacht ze. "Je lijkt net een bakvis met je kalverliefde. Beheers je toch eens Granger!"

Ze slikte even en antwoordde, "Dat klopt. En wie bent u?"

Hij grijnsde. "Ik ben Auror Weasley. Ron Weasley. Ik wil u graag een paar vragen stellen, als dat goed is?"

Auror? Daar had je dat vreemde woord weer. Ze had het nooit eerder gehoord. Misschien was het een of andere speciale divisie van het korps? Gespecialiseerd in het opsporen van vermiste personen, ontvoerders, dat soort dingen?

Ze merkte dat hij op iets wachtte. Verwachtte hij nu echt een antwoord van haar?

"Ja natuurlijk mag u dat. Maar ik wil graag zelf eerst iets vragen." De jongeman knikte. "Wat is een Auror precies? Ben je misschien een soort speciaal agent?"

Ze merkte dat haar vraag hem ongemakkelijk maakte. Hij krabde aan de achterkant van zijn hoofd en ging in zijn stoel verzitten. Een rare reactie.

"Aurors zijn tovenaars die opgeleid zijn om misdaden op te lossen die met de Zwarte Kunsten te maken hebben," antwoordde Ron. Hermione begon te lachen.

"Da's een goeie," zei ze. "Goed, ik begrijp het. Je mag het niet vertellen. Ik beloof dat ik er niet meer naar zal vragen."

Hij glimlachte. "Ik wil je iets vragen over de misdaad die je hebt gezien. Kun je vertellen wat je precies zag?"

Tot haar grote verbazing haalde hij een stuk perkament tevoorschijn en een… nee, dat kan niet… een ganzeveer?

"Probeer je soms grappig te zijn?" sneerde ze. "Ik zie echt niet waarom je mijn situatie niet ernstig kunt nemen. Ik heb er nooit achter gevraagd om naar hier gebracht te worden. Jouw mensen vonden me en brachten me hierheen, waarna je me meer dan een uur hebt laten wachten zonder ook maar iets om te drinken of enige informatie en dan denk jij dat je wel even een grap met me kunt uithalen?" Ze wees naar de ganzeveer.

Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde slechts een fractie van een seconde. Ze dacht dat hij verbaasd was, maar hij herpakte zich razendsnel en vond meteen zijn stuurse uitdrukking terug. Hij gebaarde met zijn hand en het perkament en de ganzeveer verdwenen ogenblikkelijk.

"Het spijt me, ik vergat dat je niks van onze wereld afweet. Maar daar hebben we het later wel nog over, dat beloof ik. Kun je alsjeblieft doen alsof je dit niet gezien hebt en me vertellen wat er gebeurd is in de villa van de Virellis?"

"Sorry… waar?" stotterde Hermione. Waar was het perkament en de veer nu naartoe? De drugs die ze had gekregen zat vast en zeker nog in haar systeem. Ze kon immers zweren dat dat hij ze had laten verdwijnen.

"Hermione, wat kan je je wel nog herinneren? Weet je nog hoe je daar terechtgekomen bent?"

Hermione staarde Ron aan. Ze zag weer iets in die blauwe ogen van hem… was hij echt bezorgd om haar? Nee, overtuigde ze zichzelf, dat was opnieuw een van zijn manieren om haar vertrouwen te winnen. Agenten gebruikten deze methode wel vaker.

"Ik… Ik herinner me helemaal niets…" gaf ze toe. "Ik herinner me deze ruimte, ik herinner me dat ik hier binnen kwam en ik herinner me mijn naam."

"En voor je naar hier kwam?" vroeg Ron en hij leunde een beetje naar voren.

"Dat weet ik niet… wat is er met me gebeurd?"

Was het hier altijd al zo warm? Hermione opende het bovenste knopje van haar t-shirt.

"Dat proberen we juist te ontdekken. We proberen je alleen maar te helpen, dat beloof ik. Toen je werd gevonden heb je enkele dingen gezegd waardoor we geloven dat je getuige bent geweest van wat er zich in de villa heeft afgespeeld. Die twee mannen die je hier eerder zag, dat waren Genezers. Jij zou ze… dokters noemen? Ze denken dat je tijdelijk aan geheugenverlies lijdt ten gevolge van het trauma." Ron leunde weer achterover in zijn stoel.

"We gaan… ík ga proberen om samen met jou aan je geheugen te werken. Ik vrees dat jij de enige aanwijzing bent in deze zaak."

Hermione sloot haar ogen en zuchtte. Ze voelde zich niet zo goed en ze begon hoofdpijn te krijgen. Ze besloot om zo eerlijk mogelijk te antwoorden op zijn vragen, zolang ze hier maar weg kon.

"Ik kan me wel dingen herinneren. Ik herinner me dat ik een boekenwurm ben, dat ik allergisch ben aan paarden. Ik herinner me mijn naam en dat ik dol ben op kippenpastei. Ik weet graag alles… Maar ik kan me niet herinneren waar ik woon, waar ik werk… Ik kan me niet herinneren waar ik was of wie mijn familie is. Ik weet het echt niet…"

Haar ademhaling begon te versnellen. Het was hier nu toch echt wel snikheet. Haar handen begonnen te zweten en te trillen. Ze haakte haar vingers in elkaar om het te verbergen.

"Hermione, is alles oké?" vroeg Ron bezorgd.

Waarom zou hij bezorgd moeten zijn, vroeg ze zich af. Hij kent me niet eens. Ik ben oké… toch?

"Ja, het gaat goed… Ik heb gewoon wat frisse lucht nodig… te warm…" zuchtte ze. Ik moet hier weg, ik moet naar buiten. Wat gebeurde er met haar? De drugs…?

Ze schoof haar stoel naar achteren in een poging om recht te staan, maar merkte dat haar knieën haar gewicht niet meer konden dragen. Haar zicht werd wazig en het laatste wat ze nog zag voor alles zwart werd, was een geschrokken Ron die zich naar haar toe haastte en haar opving voor ze met haar hoofd de grond raakte.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron stond voor de deur van verhoorruimte drie. Hij haalde diep adem en keek nog eens naar de foto's van Hermione die Jollins hem gaf.

Van alle getuigenbeschermingen die hij in zijn carrière al had moeten doen, kon dit misschien niet zo saai worden als hij had gedacht. Juffrouw Granger was knap, zoals Jollins eerder al zei. Maar hij moest nog afwachten hoe haar karakter was.

Er is maar één manier om dat te weten te komen, dacht hij en hij opende de deur. Hermione schrok als hij de kamer binnen ging en ging rechtop zitten. Ron nam plaats in de stoel rechtover haar, aan de kant van de tafel waar hij steeds zat bij een ondervraging. Maar dit is geen standaard ondervraging, herinnerde hij zichzelf. Wees aardig en begripvol.

"Hermione Granger?" vroeg hij. Hij wist dat zij het was, maar hij wilde weten hoe ze zou reageren. Jollins zei dat ze nog steeds in shock verkeerde dus hij moest dit voorzichtig aanpakken. Hij wilde voorkomen dat ze zo meteen zou instorten of in het slechtste geval agressief zou worden. Hij grijnsde, alsof zo'n frêle meisje hem pijn zou kunnen doen.

Hij kreeg niet onmiddellijk een reactie van haar. Het gaf hem de kans om haar eens goed te bekijken. Ze leek helemaal niet op de foto's in haar dossier. Haar kroezelige haar was er wel, en haar chocoladebruine ogen ook. Maar ze waren niet zo levendig als op de foto, maar stonden aan de doffe kant. Ze zag ook heel erg bleek, alsof ze ziek was. Voelde ze zich wel goed? Haar dossier vermeldde geen gezondheidsproblemen, behalve dan de lichte shock waarin ze verkeerde en het geheugenverlies. Maar langs de andere kant wisten noch zij, noch het meisje zelf wat ze heeft meegemaakt. Hebben de Genezers een volledige lichaamsscan van haar genomen? Hij besloot het later na te vragen.

Opeens leek ze uit haar trance te komen en ze beantwoordde zijn vraag, en vroeg wie hij was. Hij was opgelucht dat ze stilaan uit haar shock leek te komen.

"Ik ben Auror Weasley. Ron Weasley. Ik wil u graag een paar vragen stellen, als dat goed is?"

Je moet hen steeds de keuze laten. Hij wilde zijn verhoortechnieken niet op haar gebruiken, maar hij wilde wel eerst enkele dingen weten voor hij met haar mee ging. Dus gebruikte hij wat hij leerde op de academie in de psychologie lessen. In die tijd wist hij niet of hij dit ooit wel zou gebruiken, maar hij moest nu wel toegeven dat het nuttig was.

Hij zag haar ogen groter worden en keek afwachtend naar haar. Zou ze hem genoeg vertrouwen om zijn vragen te beantwoorden? Of was ze toch nog steeds in shock?

Hij haalde opgelucht adem toen ze akkoord ging, maar ze had de term 'auror' opgemerkt. Toen pas schoot het hem te binnen dat ze een dreuzel was. Hoe kon hij zo stom zijn? Eén van de grootste leidraden in het onderzoek en hij was het helemaal vergeten.

Hij dacht snel terug aan zijn training en aan zijn andere onderzoeken, zodat hij iets kon vinden dat haar zou afleiden. Maar toen dacht hij aan de dagen die nog zouden volgen. Ze wist dat er iets was wat ze niet kon verklaren en hij moest later toch alles uitleggen. Hij kon dus even goed open kaart spelen.

"Aurors zijn tovenaars die opgeleid zijn om misdaden op te lossen die met de Zwarte Kunsten te maken hebben," legde hij haar uit. Hermione lachte.

"Da's een goeie," zei ze. "Goed, ik begrijp het. Je mag het niet vertellen. Ik beloof je dat ik er niet meer naar zal vragen."

Hij glimlachte. Natuurlijk geloofde ze hem niet. Dat kon voorlopig nog geen kwaad.

Goed… dan was het nu tijd voor de vragen die hij echt wilde stellen. Hij wist dat ze zich niks kon herinneren, maar hij wilde haar aan de praat houden, misschien zelfs haar vertrouwen winnen. Het zou zijn verblijf bij haar thuis stukken makkelijker en aangenamer maken als ze hem vertrouwde.

Er was iets aan haar ogen dat hem niet zinde. Hij wilde ze weer laten stralen, zoals op de foto. Toen ze juist naar hem lachte, bereikte de lach haar ogen niet.

Wil je nu toch eens naar jezelf luisteren, idioot? Wat is dat met jou? Concentreer je op de zaak!

"Ik wilde je vragen wat je je nog kan herinneren van de misdaad waarvan je getuige was. Kun je zeggen wat je precies zag?"

Hij toverde een veer en perkament tevoorschijn zodat hij notities kon nemen, je wist maar nooit dat ze zich toch plots iets kon herinneren. Het zou alles een stuk eenvoudiger maken en het onderzoek een heel eind vooruit helpen en bovenal… het zou zijn verblijf bij haar enorm inkorten.

Maar hij kreeg niet de reactie die hij had verwacht. Hij kreeg wel wat hij wilde, haar ogen waren niet langer levenloos, maar schoten vuur.

"Vind je dit grappig?" barstte ze los. "Ik snap niet waarom je mijn situatie niet serieus kunt nemen. Ik heb nooit gevraagd om naar hier gebracht te worden, jouw mensen hebben dit gedaan. Je hebt me meer dan een uur laten wachten, zonder drinken of informatie en dat denk je dat je zomaar even een grap met me kunt uithalen?"

Waar kwam dat verdorie ineens vandaan? Ze bleef hem vol walging aanstaren. Dacht ze echt dat hij een grap met haar uithaalde?

Maar dan besefte hij de fout die hij had gemaakt. Ze was niet gewend aan het gebruik van perkament en ganzeveer. Dreuzels gebruikten pen en papier… hartstikke handig als je het hem vroeg, maar het leek niet aan te slaan in de Magische Wereld.

Hij probeerde discreet een handgebaar te maken om het materiaal weer te laten verdwijnen, dankbaar dat hij deze morgen had gedacht om zijn armholster aan te trekken. Hij kon haar reactie wel raden als hij zijn toverstok tevoorschijn had gehaald. Hij verontschuldigde zich en vroeg haar wat ze wist over de Virelli villa.

Ze bleef echter staren naar de tafel tussen hen.

Verdomme, dat had ze gezien. Hij moest echt voorzichtiger zijn in haar buurt. Hij moest haar afleiden en snel, hij had geen zin om alles uit te leggen.

Hij dacht aan haar geheugenverlies. Wat als haar geheugen nooit meer terug kwam? Hij moest weten hoe groot het gat was.

"Hermione, wat kun je je wel nog herinneren? Weet je nog hoe je daar terecht kwam?" vroeg hij. Hermione keek hem aan. Hij voelde zich niet echt op zijn gemak, wat hij al helemaal raad vond. Ron had voor de meest gevaarlijke misdadigers gestaan in de afgelopen jaren en hij was nooit door hen geïntimideerd. Maar dit dreuzel meisje maakte hem ongemakkelijk. Wat was er met haar?

Haar gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde meteen en dat bracht Ron weer in de realiteit. Ze leek… verdrietig? Hoewel hij had gezworen dat het niet mogelijk was, leek ze nog bleker te zijn dan toen hij de kamer binnen kwam. Misschien moest hij maar een Patronus sturen naar de Genezers, gewoon voor de zekerheid? Nee… geen magie. Ook weer waar. Ze kloeg dat ze geen drinken had gekregen, misschien moest hij daar maar eens voor zorgen?

Opeens begon ze stilletjes te praten, alsof ze het niet tegen hem had. "Ik… Ik herinner me niets meer…" En op dat moment leek ze zo kwetsbaar. Ze gaf toe dat ze haar naam kende en ze vroeg Ron wat er met haar was gebeurd.

Daar kon hij geen antwoord op geven. Het moest enorm frustrerend zijn je niks te kunnen herinneren van wat er met je is gebeurd.

Ze bewoog lichtjes en Ron verwachtte half en half een nieuwe uitbarsting, maar ze begon aan haar t-shirt te prullen en opende het bovenste knoopje. Hierdoor kreeg Ron een glimp van haar boezem te zien.

In een poging zich op iets anders te concentreren vertelde hij haar wat Jollins hem had gezegd. Toen hij klaar was, ging hij weer in zijn stoel leunen, en probeerde haar blik te ontwijken. Hij wilde iets zeggen om haar op haar gemak te stellen, maar kon niks bedenken.

"We gaan…" Nee, dat klopt niet, dacht hij. Ik ben de enige die bij haar zal zijn. "Ik ga proberen om jouw geheugen terug te krijgen." Als dat tenminste nog kan, dacht hij, maar hij zou zijn uiterste best doen. "Ik vrees dat jij de enige aanwijzing bent in deze zaak."

Dat leek iets in haar los te maken. Hermione leek hem een behulpzaam iemand. Ze bevestigde die vermoedens toen ze opnieuw begon te praten.

"Ik kan me wel dingen herinneren. Ik herinner me dat ik een boekenwurm ben, en dat ik allergisch ben aan paarden. Ik kan me mijn naam herinneren en dat ik dol ben op kippenpastei. Ik weet graag alles… maar wat ik me niet kan herinneren is waar ik woon of waar ik werk… Ik herinner me niet waar ik was of wie mijn familie is. Ik weet het echt niet…"

Ron merkte dat ze sneller begon te ademen. Putte het verhoor haar uit of was er iets mis met haar?

Misschien heeft ze nood aan een pauze? Een beetje frisse lucht zou haar vast goed doen. Ze zei dat ze hier al langer dan een uur zat, en dat zonder daglicht. De kamer was betoverd zodat er geen kaarsen of vuur nodig was om ze te verlichten maar het was toch niet hetzelfde als daglicht. Hij kreeg zelf vaak hoofdpijn als hij te lang in een verhoorruimte zat.

Hermione haakte haar vingers in elkaar en leunde voorwaarts, haar ademhaling nog steeds te snel.

Dit is niet normaal meer, dacht Ron. "Hermione, is alles oké?"

Was dit een paniekaanval? Hij had er nog nooit een meegemaakt maar hij had erover geleerd tijdens zijn training. Hij zag haar plots in elkaar stuiken en zonder er bij na te denken snelde hij naar haar toe en ving haar lichaam op voor het de grond kon raken.

Hermione hoorde iets in de verte. Ze wilde haar ogen nog niet open doen, ze waren veel te zwaar. Haar hoofd bonkte en haar mond was kurkdroog.

Maar toen ze het gerinkel van glas hoorde, deed ze traag haar ogen open. Het duurde even voor ze aan het felle zonlicht wende dat de kamer verlichtte.

Ze lag in een groot dubbel bed met lakens in goud en rood, in een kamer die ze zich niet kon herinneren. Er was een groot raam met zware gordijnen en beige muren. De kast en dressoir waren van een donkere houtsoort gemaakt en vormden een mooi contrast met de bleke muren. Er hingen een paar schilderijen en toen ze ze wilde bekijken, hoorde ze een zachte plop naast haar. Ze keek met een schok opzij en had er meteen spijt van. Haar hoofd duizelde enorm en ze merkte vaag een figuur op dat iets op het nachtkastje zette. Toen ze haar ogen weer kon focussen kon ze de figuur goed onderscheiden. Het was iets of iemand niet groter dan een kleuter, met een grijzige rimpelige huid, grote ogen en grote puntige oren zoals die van een elf… Het had haar een kan water en een glas gebracht, net als een glazen flacon met een dikke vloeistof in.

"Kreature zal Meester Weasley laten weten dat juffrouw Granger wakker is," sprak het wezen met een zachte, maar tegelijk krakende stem.

Hermione was verstijfd maar toen het eenmaal tot haar doordrong, begon ze te gillen. Luid. Ze sprong uit bed en spurtte naar de deur.

Ze hoorde een tweede plop, gevolgd door een stem die ze wel herkende. "Hermione! Wacht!"

Maar Hermione wachtte niet. Ze opende de deur en rende de gang in naar de trap, toen ze opnieuw een plop hoorde en plotseling tegen Ron op botste. Daardoor begon ze weer te gillen. Het kon gewoonweg niet, hij was net nog boven voor ze de gang in rende, maar hij was er niet toen ze wakker werd!

Ron hield haar stevig vast bij haar schouders. "Hermione, kalmeer nu eens! Ik weet dat het verwarrend is en ik zal het je uitleggen, maar alsjeblieft, begin niet opnieuw te gillen. Ik ga je geen pijn doen!"

Ze keek in zijn ogen. Dezelfde blauwe ogen waar ze zichzelf al eerder in was verloren op het commissariaat. Ze merkte dat zijn ogen van het donkerste blauw waren dat ze ooit had gezien. En ze waren perfect.

Op dat moment keken ze haar afwachtend aan. Ze ademde een paar keer diep in vooraleer ze zich voelde ontspannen. Haar hoofd deed nog steeds pijn en ze begon haar slaap te masseren met haar vingertoppen.

"Hermione, luister even naar me. We gaan terug naar boven, en ik stop je weer in bed zodat je kan rusten. We zullen daarna praten, oké?" zei Ron terwijl hij haar weer richting de trap leidde.

Hermione verweerde zich. "Nee," zei ze. "Ik eis een verklaring. Wat was dat… dat… wezen in mijn kamer? Wacht… we zijn niet in mijn huis, of wel?"

Ron zuchtte en liet zijn armen naast zich neer vallen. "Nee, dat klopt. Dit is mijn huis. Hermione, wil je alsjeblieft meegaan naar boven? Ik durf wedden dat je hoofd nog steeds verschrikkelijk pijn doet." Hij trok een wenkbrauw naar haar op en Hermione rolde met haar ogen, wat meteen ook de duizeligheid terugbracht. Ze wankelde en Ron greep meteen haar middel vast om haar recht te houden.

"Wat zei je ook weer?" grinnikte hij. "Laten we maar gaan, goed?"

En vooraleer Hermione iets kon zeggen, sloeg hij zijn rechterarm onder haar knieën en droeg haar de trap op.

"Wil je me alsjeblieft weer neerzetten?" smeekte ze. Ze was nog steeds duizelig en een beetje misselijk en ze was bang dat ze misschien zou overgeven. Maar Ron wilde niet luisteren en droeg haar terug naar de kamer waarin ze eerst was.

"Ik ga je een glas water geven en iets voor je hoofd. Je wordt er slaperig van dus ik zou maar gauw weer het bed in kruipen als ik jou was," zei Ron terwijl hij naar het bed wees.

"Ik neem geen medicijnen die ik niet ken. Wie zegt dat jij me niet probeert te drogeren… of erger?" vroeg ze, maar ze kroop wel weer in bed.

"Ik kan je verzekeren dat ik niet van plan ben je te vergiftigen. Ik probeer juist je geheugen terug te brengen, weet je nog?" vroeg Ron. "Dat weet je toch echt nog wel, of niet?" voegde hij er ongerust aan toe. Ze knikte. "Dan heb ik er dus niks aan als ik je vergiftig."

"Goed, maar ik wil je wel wat vragen."

Ron grijnsde. "Ik had niks anders verwacht."

Hij nam plaats aan het einde van het bed. Ze nam de kan water en schonk zichzelf een glas water in, dat ze in één teug leeg dronk.

"Waar zijn we precies en hoe kwamen we hier? Nee… wacht. Eerst en vooral, wat was dat wezen dat me dit water bracht?" vroeg ze terwijl ze haar glas ophief.

"Dat was Kreature, de huiself van mijn schoonbroer en beste vriend Harry. Ik had hem gevraagd je wat te drinken te brengen zodra je wakker was."

"Huiself?" vroeg Hermione.

"Hermione… ik wilde dit gesprek uitstellen tot wanneer je je weer beter voelde. Maar ik kan begrijpen dat dit allemaal heel verwarrend voor je moet zijn. We maken een deal, oké? Jij drinkt het brouwsel op en probeert wat te slapen. Je zal je stukken beter voelen wanneer je weer wakker wordt en dan kunnen we praten. Ik zal je uitleggen hoe je hier bent geraakt en waarom er dingen gebeuren die jij niet kunt verklaren. Afgesproken? Als je het meer op je gemak stelt, je kunt de deur op slot doen. Je roept me maar als je weer wakker bent."

Hermione wilde hem vertrouwen, echt waar. Maar er was een stemmetje in haar hoofd dat haar bleef waarschuwen. Voor hetzelfde geld was Ron juist diegene die haar ontvoerd had of had hij andere plannen met haar.

Nee, bedacht ze. Zo is Ron niet. Op het commissariaat leek hij echt bezorgd om haar en nu leek hij dat ook. Hij speelde geen komedie, dat merkte ze aan die ogen van hem. Hoe kon hij zoveel zeggen door die blauwe ogen?

"Afgesproken," gaf ze uiteindelijk toe. "Maar ik drink dat brouwsel niet op. Ik zal proberen wat te slapen, doe de deur op slot en zal je roepen als ik wakker ben."

"Daar kan ik best mee leven," antwoordde Ron en hij stapte naar de deur. "Ik wens je een goede nachtrust."

"Dank je," mompelde ze terwijl ze hem volgde richting de deur en hem vervolgens achter hem op slot deed. Ze rende onmiddellijk richting het grote raam, met de bedoeling het te openen en frisse lucht binnen te laten. Maar tot haar eigen verbazing ontdekte ze dat het raam niet open kon. Ze kon naar buiten kijken, naar de voorbijrijdende wagens, voetgangers, … ze klopte op het glas, zwaaide met haar handen om hun aandacht te trekken. Maar het baatte niet, ze konden haar niet horen of zien. Iedereen wandelde het venster voorbij zonder haar op te merken.

Ze kroop het bed in met de ergste hoofdpijn die ze ooit had gehad. Ze moest toegeven dat hij haar wel goed behandelde.

Ze besloot af te wachten wat de ochtend zou brengen. Er was iets dat hij niet wilde prijsgeven en Hermione was Hermione niet als ze het niet uit hem los zou peuteren.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron werd na een veel te korte nacht gewekt door een tikkend geluid. Hij draaide zich om in zijn bed, legde zijn kussen over zijn hoofd en kreunde.  
Hij had de hele avond en een groot stuk van de nacht doorgewerkt aan zijn verslag over de zaak "Granger, Hermione".  
Hij moest motiveren waarom hij haar naar Grimmauld Place gebracht had in plaats van naar een schuilhuis of haar eigen huis zoals oorspronkelijk de bedoeling was. Omdat hijzelf zich er beter door voelde zou geen goede reden zijn, vermoedde hij. En hij was meer op zijn gemak in een vertrouwde omgeving dan bij de dreuzels, in een dreuzel straat met dreuzel buren waar hij op elke beweging moest letten en bijna geen magie kon gebruiken.  
Dus bleef hij de hele tijd nadenken over een goede reden om de locatie te wijzigen naar een ander schuilhuis… zijn huis.  
Zijn frank viel pas rond twee uur 's nachts dat haar huis vervloekt was. Hij moest haar beschermen, haar schaduwen voor het geval dat de Dooddoeners – of wie het dan ook was – zouden terugkomen. Dat was zijn missie. Waarom zou hij haar dan in het hol van de leeuw plaatsen? Ze was veel veiliger bij hem thuis, in Grimmauld Place onder een Fidelius bezwering.  
Harry en Ginny bleven nog een paar dagen weg dus had hij nog voldoende tijd om aan haar geheugen te werken.  
Dat schreef hij zijn ingeving uit in het verslag en vroeg Jollins om twee Junior Aurors aan haar huis te plaatsen in Surrey om na te gaan of iemand zou terugkomen. Ron had zijn verslag rond drie uur 's nachts door Pig laten wegbrengen en nu was hij dus teruggekeerd met een antwoord.

Toen hij opstond werd de kleine uil gek van opwinding en bleef op en neer springen op de vensterbank. Ron opende het venster, maakte de brief van Pig zijn pootje los en gaf hem een snoepje. Hij las Jollins' antwoord en glimlachte…

 _Weasley_

 _Ik heb je verslag deze ochtend gelezen.  
Ook al heb ik mijn twijfels dat je geen persoonlijk voordeel ervaart door haar te verplaatsen naar een andere locatie – jouw eigen huis bijvoorbeeld – ben ik toch tevreden dat je initiatief toont.  
Op jouw verzoek heb ik Johnson en Wintam gevraagd om post te vatten aan juffrouw Grangers huis. Je hebt gelijk dat een Fidelius Charm haar voldoende kan beschermen. We kunnen zo'n spreuk niet op haar eigen huis plaatsen dus dit is een goede tussenoplossing.  
Ik wil je echter waarschuwen dat dit niet eeuwig kan blijven duren. Ooit zal ze terug moeten naar haar eigen woning. Ik geef het een week of twee, en laat ons hopen dat in die tijd haar geheugen terug komt.  
Hou me op de hoogte als er iets wijzigt in de situatie en ik doe hetzelfde.  
Maak het niet té gezellig._

 _Wees altijd op je hoede,_

 _Jollins K.  
Hoofd Auror dienst_

Ron lachte om de laatste zin. Het 'wees altijd op je hoede'-deel was iets dat ze sinds de laatste oorlog steeds gebruikten als een soort van eerbetoon aan Moody. Maar hij was vooral verrast door het 'gezellig'-gedeelte van Jollins. Het was niets voor hem om hem zo uit te dagen. Het maakte hem bijna… menselijk.

"Wel Pig," zuchtte Ron. "Hij hoeft zich daarover helemaal geen zorgen te maken. Binnen twee weken is ze weer weg en kan ik met een andere zaak beginnen." Pig kraste vrolijk.  
Hij nam een douche, kleedde zich aan en ging naar beneden. Halverwege de laatste trap hield hij plots halt omdat hij geluiden hoorde in de keuken. Kreacher was normaal aan de stille kant als hij ontbijt maakte of iets schoonmaakte.  
Hij ging met getrokken toverstok de keuken binnen. Het volgende dat hij hoorde was een kleine kreet en gekletter van borden die op de grond vielen.  
Vlak voor hem stond Hermione Granger, in een van zijn t-shirts en zijn short, omgeven door scherven.  
"Sorry," mompelde Ron. Dat was nu het laatste wat hij verwacht had. Hij zwaaide met zijn toverstok en sprak "Reparo". De scherven vlogen in het rond en herstelden zichzelf weer in hun oorspronkelijke vorm.  
"Heb je je bezeerd? Ben je niet gesneden?" vroeg hij aan Hermione, die nog steeds stokstijf stond. Geen antwoord. "Hermione?" vroeg hij opnieuw.  
"Het spijt me… Ik ben helaas niet gewend aan vliegende borden, zie je," zei ze op een sarcastische toon.  
Juist ja… dacht Ron. Dreuzels… Laten we het maar achter de rug hebben… Hij schraapte zijn keel, maar Hermione onderbrak hem.  
"Ik heb je ontbijt gemaakt. Ik wist niet wat je graag hebt, dus ik heb wat vanalles gemaakt. Je huiself probeerde het voor mij te doen, maar dat wilde ik niet. Hij is vrij koppig, vind je niet? Hij wilde niet dat ik het deed, ik heb het nog zo vaak gevraagd. Maar toen zag ik dat je niet eens een deftig fornuis hebt of zelfs maar elektriciteit dus moest hij me wel helpen. Hij is naar boven, mijn kamer aan het schoonmaken. Ook dat had ik hem gevraagd niet te doen. Dus wilde ik hem helpen door de afwas te doen… tot jij me alles op de grond liet vallen."  
Ron zette zich neer aan de keukentafel.  
"Ja… Nogmaals sorry daarvoor. Kreacher maakt normaal niet zo'n herrie als hij eten maakt, dus ik wist niet wat of wie ik aan zou treffen. Ik dacht dat je nog steeds op je kamer was. Hoe gaat het met je hoofd?"  
Hermione glimlachte. "Beter, dank je. Ik zit vol energie vandaag. En dat zonder jouw vieze drankje. Ga je me nu alles uitleggen?" Ze keek hem verwachtingsvol aan. Ron zuchtte.  
"Mag ik eerst even ontbijten? Je moet nooit zware gesprekken voeren op een lege maag." Hermione draaide zich om naar het aanrecht en gaf Ron zijn ontbijt: spek, eieren, geroosterd brood en een kom havermout, welke hij onmiddellijk weigerde.  
"Als ik dat eet, heb ik na een uur weer trek. Geroosterd brood met spek en eieren, dat is tenminste ontbijt." Ron lachte terwijl hij zijn mond volpropte. Hermione staarde hem vol walging aan.  
"Heb je helemaal geen manieren? Praat niet met je mond vol. Ik zal de havermout wel opeten, ik heb toch nog niet ontbeten." Ze trok de kom naar zich toe en begon te eten. Ron staarde haar aan, of eerder, staarde naar zijn t-shirt dat ze aanhad. Het stond haar goed. Het felle oranje van zijn Cannons shirt paste perfect met haar bruine haar en bruine ogen. Hermione volgde zijn blik en bloosde.  
"Ik heb hier geen schone kleren. Ik vond deze in de badkamer en dacht dat het wel kon," verontschuldigde ze zich.  
"Nee, nee… dat geeft niks. Ik had er zelf aan moeten denken. Je kan wel iets lenen van mijn zus Ginny. Ze is toch op huwelijksreis dus ze zal het heus niet missen." Ron at zijn bord verder leeg en leunde achterover in zijn stoel.  
"En vertrouw je me nu stilaan? Vermits je niet meer in je kamer zit opgesloten vermoed ik van wel?" flapte hij eruit en zijn oren werden meteen knalrood. Hermione moest lachen en hield haar ogen op de tafel tussen hen gericht.  
"Je hebt me goed behandeld en je hebt blijkbaar geen kwade bedoelingen… voorlopig. En om eerlijk te zijn… ik ben razend benieuwd wat je me gaat vertellen. Ik sla nooit een kans af om iets bij te leren."  
"Oké dan," zei Ron. "Ik ben niet zo goed in verhalen vertellen of in dingen uitleggen, omdat ik meestal degene ben die de vragen stel. Dus ik stel voor dat jij eens de vragen stelt en ik ze probeer te beantwoorden."  
En zo geef ik ook niet teveel informatie prijs, dacht hij. Gezien hij haar geheugen later toch moest wissen, ging hij ook geen moeite doen om alles over de Magische Wereld te vertellen. Wat heeft het voor nut dat Hermione alle regels van Quidditch kent als ze binnen een paar weken zich toch niks meer kan herinneren?  
Dus Hermione deed wat Ron had gevraagd en het komende uur overstelpte ze hem met haar vragen over magie, hoe het werkte, wat hij allemaal kon doen, of er regels waren die hij moest volgen, … Ron probeerde alles zo goed en zo kwaad mogelijk uit te leggen en toverde enkele eenvoudige spreuken als voorbeeld, tot hij op een gegeven moment iets opmerkte.

"Hermione? Gaat alles wel goed?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij zijn bord terug naar de tafel liet zweven.  
Tijdens hun gesprek was Hermione meer en meer in elkaar gaan zitten, armen in haar schoot in plaats van op de tafel, een dromerige blik in haar ogen en ze werd weer ontzettend bleek. Ze reageerde niet.  
"Hermione?" Ron stak zijn hand uit over de tafel om haar aan te raken maar hij er net niet bij, dus stond hij op en hurkte hij naast haar. Hij riep haar nog eens maar nog steeds geen reactie. Hij raakte haar schouder aan en Hermione schrok.  
"Wat?" stotterde ze. Ze keek naar Ron en hij zag dat haar ogen weer die doffe schijn hadden zoals in de verhooruimte.  
"Misschien moet je nog wat gaan liggen? Je ziet er niet zo goed uit… Een beetje rust zal je goed doen. Kun je staan?" vroeg Ron.  
Hermione stond recht, wankelde een beetje maar ze kon zichzelf tegenhouden voor Ron dit kon doen.  
"Je hebt vast gelijk, het was misschien te veel ineens. Misschien heb ik iets onder de leden of zo." Ze knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen voor ze de gang in wandelde.  
Ron volgde haar op de voet. "Weet je zeker dat het gaat? Ben je niet duizelig?"  
Ze wuifde hem weg om aan te tonen dat het ging. Ron keek haar na terwijl ze de trap op liep en wachtte tot ze boven was voor hij terug ging naar de keuken, waar Kreacher intussen alles was beginnen opruimen.

Ze schrikten beiden op wanneer ze een luide bonk hoorden en glasgerinkel. Ron draaide zich onmiddellijk om en verdwijnselde naar Hermione's kamer, waar hij Hermione bewusteloos op de grond zag liggen, onder de snijwonden door de gebroken waterkan die ze blijkbaar had meegesleurd toen ze flauwviel.  
Ron genas haar wonden, nam haar op in zijn armen en riep Kreacher. De huiself verscheen meteen naast hem.  
"Kreacher, ik breng juffrouw Granger meteen naar St Mungo's. Wil jij Pig naar het ministerie sturen om Jollins en Olson te verwittigen? Zeg hem dat ze naar het ziekenhuis moeten komen." Kreacher knikte en verdween.  
Ron keek naar Hermione's lijkbleke gezicht en besloot geen risico te nemen door te verdwijnselen. Hij haastte zich in plaats daarvan naar de woonkamer, Hermione nog steeds in zijn armen en hij nam het Haardrooster naar St Mungo's.


	5. Chapter 5

_Zwart… alles was donker…  
Hermione probeerde haar ogen te openen maar dat lukte haar niet. Blijf rustig, dacht ze. Probeer of je je kunt bewegen. Dat deed ze, ze probeerde haar arm te bewegen maar opnieuw lukte dat niet. Was ze dood? _

_Ze begon nerveus te worden, tot ze gedempte stemmen hoorde in de verte. Ze probeerde zich daarop te concentreren, misschien kon ze uit het gesprek opmaken waar ze was of wat er mis was met haar._

 _Ze kon niet echt horen wat ze exact zeiden, maar na een tijdje was ze er vrij zeker van dat ze één van de stemmen al eens had gehoord. Het duurde even vooraleer ze besefte dat ze Ron hoorde, en hij klonk helemaal niet blij._

 _Een paar minuten later hoorde ze een deur openen en iemand naderde. Ze hield haar adem in, of dat probeerde ze op zijn minst en ze merkte dat ze daar ook al geen controle over had._

 _Iemand nam haar linkerhand vast, mompelde iets waarna ze een warme tinteling door haar lichaam voelde gaan. Daarna voelde ze zich weer wegzinken._

 _Nee, nee, nee, dacht ze. Ik moet wakker blijven, ik… mag niet… slapen… Maar het donker had gewonnen._

"Nee, dat kan ik niet, meneer. Het spijt me," zei Ron. Jollins zuchtte en krabde aan zijn kin.

"Kom op Weasley. Ik ben er zeker van dat je de actie mist. Olson kan dit net zo goed opvolgen. De hele zaak zit muurvast. We kunnen niet verder zolang zij zich niks herinnert. Ze is overduidelijk niet helemaal in orde en voor zover we weten kan het haar geheugen zijn dat terugkomt of misschien heeft ze wel gewoon een griepje. De Genezers zullen goed voor haar zorgen en Olson is hier als ze wakker wordt. We hebben jou nodig in dit nieuwe onderzoek en dat weet je."

Ron kon zijn oren niet geloven. Jollins en Olson waren onmiddellijk naar het ziekenhuis gekomen, zoals hij had gevraagd. Olson hield buiten in de gang de wacht terwijl Jollins Ron briefte. Er stond een nieuwe, dringende missie op til en hij wilde dat Ron de leiding nam in het onderzoek. Olson zou zich dan over Hermione ontfermen.

"Met alle respect meneer, maar Olson kan de nieuwe missie evengoed leiden. Ik ben er net in geslaagd haar vertrouwen te winnen. Als je haar aan Olson toevertrouwt, wil ze misschien niks aan hem vertellen als haar geheugen terugkomt. Je weet hoe hij is," probeerde Ron Jollins te overtuigen.

Hoe kon hij hem duidelijk maken dat Olson een man was die zijn handen niet kon thuishouden? Hij kende zijn reputatie. Hij zou heel makkelijk misbruik maken van de situatie. De gedachte alleen al dat hij toenadering zou zoeken tot Hermione maakte hem pisnijdig. Dat had niks te maken met Hermione an sich, uiteraard niet, verzekerde Ron zichzelf. Hij zou exact hetzelfde reageren als het over een ander meisje zou gaan. Toch? Hij kende haar amper.

"Ik heb geen andere keus Weasley. Er is geen andere Senior Auror beschikbaar op dit moment. Je bent stukken beter dan Olson en trouwens… ze maakt er een gewoonte van om het bewustzijn te verliezen in jouw nabijheid, niet? Het zou haar waarschijnlijk goed doen om een tijdje bij je weg te zijn," grijnsde Jollins. "Luister, ik wil je niet dwingen, maar dat ben ik wel van plan als dat nodig is. Ik verwacht je binnen het uur op mijn kantoor voor een volledige briefing, is dat duidelijk?"

Ron zag geen uitweg meer. Met een korte "Ja meneer" ging hij naar Olson om afscheid te nemen van Hermione, tot hij een Genezer zag naderen.

"Excuseer, juffrouw?" vroeg hij. De jonge Genezer keek op en streek door haar haren. Op haar naamplaatje stond Genezer L. Grant. Nog nooit van gehoord, dacht hij. Hij was al talloze keren behandeld geweest in St Mungo's voor allerlei verwondingen en hij kende nagenoeg al het personeel hier. Maar juffrouw Grant zei hem niks.

"Ja, meneer. Kan ik u helpen?" vroeg ze beleefd.

"Euh, ik ben Auror Weasley, juffrouw Granger was bij mij toen ze het bewustzijn verloor… hoe gaat het met haar?" vroeg Ron.

Genezer Grant lachte. "Ze is stabiel, meneer Weasley. Ik was net op weg naar haar om nog een lichaamsscan te maken. Ze is nog steeds bewusteloos vrees ik, maar daar hoeft u zich geen zorgen over te maken. Er lijkt op het eerste zicht niks mis te zijn. Ik verwacht dat ze elk moment weer kan ontwaken."

Ron haalde opgelucht adem. "Mag ik haar zien?"

Juffrouw Grant glimlachte en knikte. "Van zodra ik klaar ben mag je haar zien. Ik zal me haasten." Ze keek even naar hem, alsof ze iets zocht dat ze niet kon vinden.

Jollins kwam bij hem staan terwijl Genezer Grant bij Hermione was.

"Is er iets dat je me zou willen vertellen, Weasley?" vroeg hij. "Je verzoek om haar te mogen zien is puur professioneel uiteraard?"

Ron haalde zijn schouders op. Natuurlijk was het dat, hij was alleen bezorgd. Niks meer.

"Natuurlijk meneer. Ik wilde alleen nog afscheid van haar nemen." En dat staat me absoluut niet aan, voegde hij er stilletjes aan toe.

Genezer Grant hield haar belofte en was binnen een paar minuten weer terug. Ron zag meteen dat er iets mis was.

"Juffrouw Grant? Is alles oké? Is Hermione oké?" vroeg hij dringend.

Hij hoorde hoe Olson zijn lach probeerde te verdoezelen met een kuchje. "Puur professioneel, de ballen ja," hoorde hij hem mompelen. Hij rekende later wel nog af met die smeerlap.

"Zou u mij alstublieft willen volgen naar mijn kantoor, heren? Ik zou juffrouw Grangers toestand graag met u bespreken." Genezer Grant keek naar de drie mannen en wachtte af.

"Natuurlijk, mevrouw. Weasley, neem jij de wacht over. Olson zal me vergezellen naar mevrouw Grants kantoor gezien hij de zaak van je overneemt," sprak Jollins.

"Eigenlijk… Ik heb liever dat meneer Weasley aanwezig is bij het gesprek. Ik heb enkele vragen voor hem betreffende juffrouw Granger. Gezien hij bij haar was gedurende de afgelopen uren is hij de enige die mijn vragen kan beantwoorden," onderbrak juffrouw Grant hem. Ron kon het niet laten om te grijnzen. Ja, Olson, dat heb je goed gehoord.

"Oké dan, dat is dan geregeld. Olson, blijf hier. We zijn zo weer terug," ging Jollins verder.

Juffrouw Grants kantoor was een kleine ruimte aan het einde van de gang. Ze gebaarde naar de twee stoelen die voor haar bureel stonden, en beide mannen gingen zitten.

"Meneer Weasley, als ik zo vrij mag zijn… heeft u magie beoefend op juffrouw Granger terwijl ze onder jouw hoede was?" vroeg ze aan Ron.

Jollins hoofd schoot meteen op en hij gluurde naar Ron. Deze was totaal verbouwereerd. Hij schudde zijn hoofd, terwijl hij Jollins' blik beantwoordde.

"Ik kan u verzekeren juffrouw Grant, dat meneer Weasley hier één van onze beste mensen is, zo niet de beste. Ik vertrouw hem blindelings. Als hij verklaart dat hij geen magie tegen haar gebruikt heeft, dan geloof ik hem," zei Jollins.

"Ze was slechts anderhalve dag bij mij. Het grootste deel daarvan sliep ze, en deze morgen hebben we alleen maar gepraat, tot ze in elkaar zakte op haar kamer. Wacht eens… ik heb wel haar snijwonden genezen voor ik haar hierheen bracht," herinnerde Ron zich.

"ja, dat heb ik gezien. Maar dat was niet wat ik bedoelde. Toen ik haar lichaam scande heb ik iets opmerkelijks gezien. Ze zit in één of ander magisch omhulsel dat bestaat uit meerdere spreuken en bezweringen, sommige zijn heel erg oud. Het is geen alledaagse magie, dat kan ik je wel zeggen. Ik heb slechts één enkele spreuk kunnen herkennen, maar ik kon het niet opheffen. De tegenspreuk werkte niet."

Juffrouw Grant vouwde haar handen samen en keek Ron strak aan. "Ik ben bang dat we niet meer kunnen doen dan wachten tot juffrouw Granger vanzelf ontwaakt. Wanneer dat ook moge zijn…"

Ron voelde zich nutteloos. Jollins zag het en porde zijn arm.

"Jij kan het niet helpen, Weasley."

"Meneer Jollins heeft gelijk, maar ik was nog niet klaar. Die ene spreuk die ik kon ontcijferen zat niet in het omhulsel, zoals de andere spreuken. Daarom kon ik ze herkennen, maar het verklaart niet waarom de tegenspreuk niet werkt. Ik vermoed dat de geheugenspreuk pas later op haar werd geplaatst. Zelfs nog heel recent eigenlijk, wanneer was ze juist gevonden zei je?"

"Drie dagen geleden. Zei je dat er een geheugenspreuk werd gebruikt? Iemand wiste haar geheugen?" schrok Ron. "Dat verklaart natuurlijk haar geheugenverlies."

"Het slaat nergens op. De geheugenspreuk die actief is, is maximum twee tot drie dagen geleden over haar uit gesproken. Daarom vroeg ik of je magie had gebruikt. Gezien ik de spreuk niet kan opheffen vermoed ik dat het een aangepaste spreuk is. Of het communiceert met de spreuken in het omhulsel, dat kan ik niet zeggen. Daar is iemand voor nodig met een uitgebreide kennis over Oude Magie. Ik ken wel enkele mensen die zouden kunnen helpen," legde Grant uit.

Ron en Jollins deelden een vragende blik. Twee tot drie dagen geleden was ze op het ministerie. Deze zaak wordt alsmaar vreemder en vreemder, dacht Ron. Waar was Hermione in betrokken?

"Wacht eens even…" zei Ron plots. "Ze werd onderzocht door een Genezer toen ze was binnengebracht, niet? Waarom heeft die niks opgemerkt?"

Jollins vloekte binnensmonds. "Je hebt gelijk Weasley. Juffrouw Grant, kunnen we de Genezers spreken die eergisteren op het ministerie aanwezig waren? Ik vrees dat ik hun namen niet bij me heb, helaas."

"Ik zal het onmiddellijk navragen, meneer Jollins. Heeft één van u nog vragen?" vroeg ze terwijl ze opstond en hun handen schudde.

Ron schraapte zijn keel en vroeg, "Ja, ik heb nog een vraag. Heb je iets ontdekt dat het flauwvallen veroorzaakt? Ik bedoel… ik zag het aankomen deze morgen. Ze werd bleek, haar ogen werden dof. Ze zei dat alles oké was, dat ze gewoon een beetje moe was."

Juffrouw Grant zuchtte. "Nee, meneer Weasley. Maar tussen ons gezegd, ik denk dat het iets te maken heeft met de Oude Magie die haar omringt. Het put haar enorm uit. Ik stel voor dat ze de komende dagen bij ons blijft zodat we kunnen onderzoeken hoe we de spreuken en bezweringen kunnen opheffen."

Jollins en Ron verlieten Grants kantoor en slenterden door de ziekenhuisgang.

"Het slaat nergens op. Wie betoverde haar en waarom? Ik bedoel, ik begrijp waarom haar geheugen werd gewist. Maar waarom die oude Magie?" dacht Ron luidop.

Jollins knikte bevestigend. "Ik maak me eerlijk gezegd meer zorgen over het feit dat ze werd betoverd binnen de muren van het ministerie. Misschien haal ik je beter niet van het onderzoek af, Weasley, misschien moet ik…"

Ze werden onderbroken toen Olson op hen af kwam gerend.

"Juffrouw Granger is wakker… ze vraagt naar loverboy," hijgde hij.

Ron rolde zijn ogen maar was opgelucht dat Hermione weer bij bewustzijn was. Hij keek naar Jollins, die hem grinnikend wegwuifde, "Ga maar."

Hermione opende haar ogen. Het donker was weg.

Ze keek om zich heen. Wit… zoveel wit, dacht ze. Alles leek zo schoon… zo steriel. Waar was ze?

Ze probeerde haar arm te bewegen en deze keer lukte dat. Het ging niet zo vlot als ze had gehoopt maar het was een begin.

Ze lag in een ziekenhuisbed. Maar er waren geen moinitors, geen infusen – godzijdank – niks…

Toen besefte ze dat ze helemaal alleen was. Ze herinnerde zich de stemmen die ze eerder hoorde, een van hen was Ron. Was hij nog steeds hier?

Ze probeerde rechtop te zitten, maar dat ging niet. Ze had niet voldoende kracht in haar armen. Nee, dit ging niet goed. Ze had hulp nodig.

Ze zocht naar het knopje om de verpleegster te bellen maar kon niks vinden. Toen schoot het haar te binnen… ze was bij Ron toen ze zichzelf voelde wegzakken. Ze herinnerde zich nog dat ze naar haar kamer ging, en dat ze een glas water uitschonk… en toen niks meer.

Als Ron haar naar het ziekenhuis had gebracht, dan was dit misschien geen normaal ziekenhuis? Waren er speciale ziekenhuizen voor magische mensen?

Ze probeerde iemand te roepen. "H… Hallo?" kraakte haar stem, haar ogen op de deur gericht.

Na een paar seconden ging de deur open en stak iemand zijn hoofd naar binnen. Ze herkende dat gezicht… het was één van de Aurors die haar vond bij de Virelli villa.

"Ah… je bent wakker. Ik zal een Genezer voor je roepen," zei Olson.

"Wacht…" riep Hermione. "Euh… is Ron hier soms?"

Olson grijnsde. "Ja, die is hier ook. Kun je hem weer niet missen? Ik vraag me af wat jullie twee uitgespookt hebben de afgelopen dagen als je nu al niet zonder hem kan. Maar geen zorgen, ik zal hem gaan halen. Geniet er maar van, het zal de laatste keer zijn dat je hem gaat zien. Ik ben je nieuwe bewaker. Weasley heeft andere dingen te doen." Olson gaf haar een knipoog en deed de deur weer dicht.

Hermione kon haar oren niet geloven. Ze zou Ron niet meer zien? Ze kreeg een nieuwe bewaker?

Ze begon opnieuw sneller te ademen, maar kon zichzelf weer kalmeren. Je gedraagt je als een kleuter, Granger, dacht ze. Je kent hem nog maar twee dagen en je gedraagt je als een verliefde tiener. Toch… ze zou die mooie blauwe ogen missen. Ze hadden nog niet erg lang gepraat maar ze was onmiddellijk op haar gemak bij hem.

Die Olson kerel leek compleet anders. Betekende dat dat ze ook niet meer naar Rons huis zou gaan? Heeft Ron hier zelf voor gekozen, was hij het beu om steeds op haar te moeten letten?

Haar gedachten werden onderbroken doordat de deur opnieuw opende, maar deze keer was het een vriendelijk gezicht dat tevoorschijn kwam. Hermione kon niet anders dan beginnen lachen. Hij was er.

"Hey daar," groette Ron haar en deed de deur achter zich dicht. "Ik ben blij dat je weer wakker bent. Je hebt me wel even laten schrikken. Alweer."

Hermione voelde haar wangen rood worden. Was hij echt bezorgd om haar?

"Het spijt me dat ik je weer ongerust heb gemaakt. Wat is er gebeurd?"

Ron ging in de stoel naast het bed zitten en leunde op het bed. "Je verloor het bewustzijn. Alweer. Maar deze keer pakte je het een pak dramatischer aan, je brak de glazen kan en je had jezelf flink gesneden. Geen zorgen," zei hij toen hij merkte dat Hermione zichzelf begon na te kijken. "Ik heb ze allemaal genezen vooraleer ik je naar hier bracht."

Hermione begon te huilen. Ze was zo overdonderd door alle emoties.

"Hey… wat scheelt er?" vroeg Ron toen hij de tranen zag. "Heb je ergens pijn?"

"Nee… nee, ik ben oké," verzekerde ze hem. Hij is altijd zo bezorgd om me, dacht ze. Waarom wilt hij dan bij me weg?

"Ik heb gehoord dat je een andere missie hebt aangenomen?" vroeg ze door haar tranen heen. "Het spijt me dat ik het je zo moeilijk heb gemaakt. Dat was niet mijn bedoeling."

Ron trok zijn wenkbrauw op. "Waar heb je dat gehoord?"

"Je collega vertelde het me. Ik vroeg hem of jij hier ook was en hij zei dat ik moest genieten van onze laatste momenten omdat hij mijn nieuwe bewaker zou worden."

Ze zag Rons gezicht meteen verharden. Hij rechtte zijn rug en ademde diep in.

"Olson is een prima Auror. Hij zal zijn best doen om jou te beschermen en je in veiligheid brengen tot je geheugen weer terug is. De Genezers hier hebben iets ontdekt dus het zal niet lang meer duren voor je geheugen terugkomt. Hij heeft gelijk, ik heb een andere dringende opdracht gekregen. Ik vertrek zo dadelijk en Olson valt voor me in." Hij probeerde zijn gezicht in de plooi te houden en Hermione kon het amper geloven.

Ze veegde haar tranen weg en probeerde opnieuw rechter te gaan zitten, maar net als daarvoor lukte het haar niet. Ron probeerde onmiddellijk te helpen, maar ze duwde hem weg.

"Nee… het gaat wel. Ga maar. Je hebt belangrijker dingen te doen."

Ron stond op, aarzelde even en bleef aan haar bed staan. Hermione voelde nieuwe tranen aankomen maar probeerde ze krampachtig binnen te houden. Het was beter zo, dacht ze. Ze hadden hem nodig.

"Ik ga je Genezer verwittigen. Olson zal bij je blijven tot je St Mungo's mag verlaten," sprak Ron zachtjes. "Ik… ik heb dit niet gewild."

Hermione keek hem aan, maar voor ze iets kon zeggen had Ron zich al omgedraaid en de kamer verlaten.


End file.
